vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Veigar
|-|Veigar= |-|Omega Squad Veigar= |-|Final Boss Veigar= Summary |-|Original Lore=An enthusiastic master of dark sorcery, Veigar has embraced powers that few mortals dare approach. As a free-spirited inhabitant of Bandle City, he longed to push beyond the limitations of yordle magic, and turned instead to arcane texts that had been hidden away for thousands of years. Now a stubborn creature with an endless fascination for the mysteries of the universe, Veigar is often underestimated by others—but even though he believes himself truly evil, he possesses an inner morality that leads some to question his deeper motivations. |-|Omega Squad Lore=A heavy artillery specialist with a serious chip on his shoulders, Veigar has a troubling habit of calling down huge amounts of explosive ordnance for even the most mundane problems. He thinks of it as “a fun quirk.” |-|Arcade Lore=Once merely a mini-boss with a Napoleon complex, Veigar has ripped into the code of Arcade World to summon hundreds of other bosses to his side. Together they'll stop at nothing to reach his ultimate goal: take the world for himself, and give the heroes a final Game Over. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, potentially higher with Phenomenal Evil Power | 3-A Name: Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Yordle, Warlock Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Illusion Creation (Can passively alter his appearance so that non-Yordles do not seem his as one), Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Magic, Absorption (Able to absorb magic), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Reactive Power Level (His power gradually increases the more he damages or kills his opponents, Primordial Burst grows stronger the more damaged the opponent is), Status Effect Inducement (Stun Via Event Horizon), Sealing/Time Manipulation (Able to trap his opponents with "the timeless infinities between moments.") |-|Final Boss=All powers as base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything), Immersion (Able to forcibly pull people from the real world into the video game world), Flight, Body Control, Reality Warping, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Casually created a large-scale storm with his magic), potentially higher with Phenomenal Evil Power (Can seemingly increase his power over and over again as he damages and kills others) | Universe level (He can directly manipulate the code of the entire Arcade universe) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Able to keep up with Teemo, Should be comparable to Lulu), Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed with Magic (Capable of utilizing natural lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Superior to Battle Boss Malzahar) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level (At least comparable to the other Battle Bosses) Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Several kilometers with magic | Universal Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Genius. Veigar is a brilliant master of dark sorcery who has uncovered arcane secrets and texts thousands of year old and mastered them, seeking to push past the boundaries of traditional Yordle magic. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Phenomenal Evil Power:' Veigar gains a stack of Phenomenal Evil whenever he hits an enemy with an ability, and 5 stacks whenever he kills an enemy. Veigar gains a slight increase in ability power for every stack of Phenomenal Evil. *'Baleful Strike:' Veigar unleashes a bolt of dark energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first two enemies hit. Killing a unit with Baleful Strike grants 1 stack of Phenomenal Evil, doubled against large minions and monsters. *'Dark Matter:' Veigar calls a mass of dark matter to fall from the sky which lands after a 1.25 second delay to the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. *'Event Horizon:' Veigar forms a cage around the target location which knocks down and stuns all enemies who pass through its edges for the first time. *'Primordial Burst:' Veigar blasts the target enemy champion with primordial energy, dealing magic damage to them, increased based on target's missing health. Key: Veigar | Final Boss Veigar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Data Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soldiers Category:Space Users Category:Staff Users Category:Villains Category:Yordles Category:Glass Cannons Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Spirits Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Immersion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3